


show off

by outsomnia



Category: AOMG, BLACKPINK (Band), Chungha (Musician), K-hiphop, K-pop, MKIT RAIN, Mamamoo, Sunmi (Korea Musician), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Smoking, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Форма: сет аватаровКоличество: 38Размер: 100х100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	1. gonna be mine again

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 38  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33  
  
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 | 


	2. light up the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 32  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 | 


	3. blow your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 47  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33  
  
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39  
  
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45  
  
46 |    
47 | 


	4. if it's a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 29  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 | 


	5. go your way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 36  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33  
  
34 |    
35 |    
36


	6. staying still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 22  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |  | 


	7. mute the other sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 21  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21


	8. just go with the vibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 21  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21


End file.
